


An Eclipse, coffee and a bullet

by EWM



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Desi protecting Mac, F/M, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Mac and Desi AU, What if Mac had never joined the army?, me indulging my AU obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: This is me revelling in some Mac and Desi fluff and my AU obsession in equal measure.I had an idea about what would Mac become if he never joined the army and graduated MIT? Where would he be? What would he be doing?And Desi comes into save the day :D (MAC AND DESI SHIPPERS ONLY, MACRILEY THIS IS NOT FOR YOU)
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Mac flicked open the shades of the glasses and looked in the telescope. Eclipses were one of his favourite things, he was fascinated by every aspect of them. The very fact that the moon was smaller than the sun and yet somehow managed to block out the sunlight was thrilling to him. He hummed to himself as he looked through; absorbed in his task. That was possibly why he didn’t notice the five different secret agents watching, although knowing MacGyver he probably wouldn’t have noticed anyway.

“Target is currently secure”

“Has anyone approached him?”

“No one seen, continue to monitor”

“Have you seen how big his telescope is?”

“Wow…dirty much”

“I didn’t mean that. He really does have…never mind”

“Radio silence, please ladies and gentlemen. A man’s life is in danger.”

Angus MacGyver was oblivious to all this chatter and that he was the subject of so much conversation and filthy jokes. He was happy and absorbed in the light above or lack thereof. After a few minutes, he flipped his shades back into place and sat down on the blanket he had brought. He found the flask of coffee he had bought and sipped and blew on it.

Mac wasn’t the only one out that day, the eclipse was a big deal, families and friends had come out to watch, some with telescopes, others with paper shades. But it was a happy scene filled with chatter, food and the occasional screaming child asking ‘has it come yet?’. Mac was on his own, he would have liked someone to share this with, but he was so used to being alone by this stage that it didn’t really bother him that much (or at least that’s what he was always told himself). His eyes scanned the crowd, that was when he started to register something was a little off. There was a woman in black on a bench, who seemed very interested in him rather than the eclipse above her. There were two large vans which seemed very out of place, maybe a police raid was coming he thought. Although it didn’t really explain why the woman in black had been staring at him. Mac went back to his coffee, everyone always told him he was paranoid, maybe it was just that. He stood up again, coffee in hand, looking into his telescope, fiddling with the scope one handed.

“Excuse me…could I steal some of your coffee?”

The voice made Mac jump, he spilled coffee on his hand

“ouch…I um..”

He looked up to see the woman attached to the voice. She was trim with dark black hair, cut to her shoulders. She wore a loose jacket and jeans and heavy boots (a weird choice given the weather). He picked up on the hints of tattoos around her chest and shoulders, she was amazing looking. She was not the type of girl he tended to attract

“Hi...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” She had a lovely smile to boot “Desi” she offered him her had

“Macgyver, um it’s Angus, you can call me either one.” He said returning the shake of the hand, swapping the coffee cup to his other hand and wiping the mess off on his jeans.

“Okay…Angus or MacGyver.” She said giving his hand a firm squeeze. God she was pretty

“Are you a physicist?” Mac responded desperately scrabbling for a conversation topic he could actually cope with

“No…just an interested amateur. You’ve got an impressive telescope.”

Desi flicked a strand of hair out of her face as she caught the sniggers of her team mates over her coms

“I umm….thank you. My grandfather gave it to me. I call him Harry after him.”

“You named your telescope?” Desi queried

“Of course” Mac responded looking at her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He was aware of how odd he sounded, everyone thought he was weird and now…okay he could rescued this.

“You said you wanted coffee! Would you like to sit down?”

Desi nodded and looked around as Mac scrabbled around for an extra coffee. He was certainly a little weird but seemed nice enough. He certainly didn’t seem a very likely target for Codex, this guy was the one that Codex had spent so many months looking for? This guy? She registered the woman in black on the bench, then turned away determined not to be made. She turned her attention to back to ‘Angus or MacGyver’

“Here we go” he said handing her coffee

“Thank you for letting me steal your coffee. I’ve been up for hours without any caffeine...this’ll make me less cranky.”

“You don’t seem cranky to me, quite the opposite. Charming and smiley”

Desi choked in her coffee as she bit back a laugh. Mac cringed

“Okay….I’m going to try this again. My name is Mac, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Mac…it’s lovely to meet you too.”

“So how long have you been a physicist?”

“What?”

“You asked me if I was one, I’m guessing you are?”

“Right…well about seven years. I hadn’t really planned to be one, but I came to LA and the job came up.”

“Why were you in LA?”

“Oh my grandfather passed away and he left me his house…so I moved out here.”

“This is Harry of the telescope?”

“That’s right”

Mac smiled at her, he’s just said more in the last few minutes to a total stranger than he had to any of his colleagues in almost a month. It was wonderful and seriously weird in about equal measure. He couldn’t quite believe she was talking to him. They had lapsed into companiable science and Mac was working up the nerve to talk to her again, unfortunately that’s when the bullet’s reigning down, Desi grabbed Mac with one arm and pulled a pistol from her back pocket and started firing back.

“Matty…I think it’s safe to say I’ve been made.” Desi shouted

“You think? Get the asset out of there, the rest of you take care of the woman. Minimise casualties, go, go go!” Webber responded back


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost thank you so much to everyone has commented on the first chapter. The response has been amazing :) Here is a second chapter with some more and Mac/Desi and some of the other characters. Feedback super welcome.

What has been a peaceful scene descended into chaos, exactly what the foundation had not wanted. Desi grabbed Mac and dragged him away or at least tried to until he made a fast trip back and grabbed his telescope. She glared at him.

“I’m not leaving Harry behind!” He snapped at her

After that Desi hustled Mac and “Harry” into a car she “borrowed”. Then the other agents descended. Riley Davis and Wilt Bozer did a fast reverse round the park to take the woman with the gun from behind, while Russ Taylor started to go after her associates who had somehow managed to come out of the trees. All the ordinary people who had their family day out ruined ran or dived for cover. Desi meanwhile had pulled Mac into a car and driven away at top speed, doing her best to block out the screams behind them. Mac’s eyes were going everywhere trying to take in what was happening.

“Shouldn’t we be…helping them?” Mac screamed above the engine gesturing the to the madness around them

“My colleagues are taking care of the area, now shut up while I try and get us out of here.” Desi said as she put her foot the accelerator

“What exactly is your job then, kidnapping me?”

“No. I’ve got to protect the asset at all costs”

“What asset?”

“You?”

“What???”

“Get down!”

The duo had acquired a tail. Whoever they were had serious fire power, they managed to blow out the glass of the back window. Mac did as he was told and dived down, but a piece of glass managed to slice his cheek anyway. Mac hissed and put one of his hands up to the blood streaming down his face, the other hand still clutching his telescope. He stayed down, his eyes scanned the floor. Half full bottles of cola and 7UP rolled around, a ripped open grocery bag with fruit and a bread spilling onto the floor and then he saw it baking soda. He pushed the telescope towards his feet and started to reach back onto the floor of the car (not helpful Desi trying to drive). She squawked and cursed in protest

“I’m trying to help !!” He pleaded back at her

He finally managed to grab the cola and the baking soda. He ripped open the cartoon and the bottle and poured one into the other. Desi was keeping an eye on what he was doing (well one eye). Desi didn’t have time to comment, their pursuers were gaining on them, so she did something arguably very stupid. They weren’t going to outrun them, so she decided to ram them and loop around . Some part of her brain was convinced that the move was so crazy that she could make them crash. Mac who was operating on equally demented if slightly different waved length took advantage of it. As Desi brought the car screeching to a halt and swung it round, he lent out the broken window threw the bottle that he made and shaken as hard as he could directly into the line of the cars that were going after them. It exploded with a very satisfying thump and crash spraying white and brown smoke everywhere. The two cars veered off to the left and slammed into a tree as Desi veered to the right and avoided the smoke cloud.

Mac lent back in the car grinning like a teenager. Desi laughed at his glee as she changed direction and got them firmly back on the road.

“Scene at park contained. Do you have the asset??”

“Yes, Russ. Asset is safe and secure. We’re on our way to the foundation now”

“Wait what, who are you talking too? Oh is this one of your colleagues??”

Desi didn’t answer. The broken-down car, the baking soda incident and Mac’s cut up face were going to take some serious explaining to Matty and Russ. Unfortunately for Desi, the foundation’s classified location was quite a distance from the road they were on, so Mac ever the curious one had plenty of time to ask her questions. She refused to answer any of them, but her patience wore thin, very thin. Finally she snapped (they day had not exactly gone as planned after all). She put foot on the brakes and looked him square in the eye

“Look Mac, I get that you have a thousand questions, and they will get answered soon. But I can’t…I’m not allowed to answer them.”

“What do you mean can’t answer them?”

“Not allowed too”

“That doesn’t make it any better or helpful.”

“I know that and I’m sorry.”

Then Mac just stopped talking and stared at his hands. He reached down and found his broken sunglasses on the floor; he’d manage to smash them during the fray. He sighed and put them in his pocket. Then he picked up the telescope to check if it was damaged. One of the legs was horribly bent, but the actual telescope was intact. Desi watched him and felt like she kicked a puppy, a very blond puppy with big blue eyes.

“Hey is Harry okay?” She asked doing her best to smile

“What? Oh yes. I mean one of the legs and the frame is bent, but the rest of it should be fine.”

“Will it be hard to replace? I mean the frame?”

“I won’t have to replace it. I can bend the frame back into place, if you…you probably don’t want to hear any of this.”

“No I do, tell me.” Desi leaned over

“Well if you look, although both the leg and some of the base is bent, nothing has actually snapped. So, with enough strength and the right tools, I’ll be able to bend them back into place. I guess I might have to add in some extra supports as the metal has been permanently weakened”

Desi started the car up again and nodded, listening to the explanation. Even if she couldn’t tell Mac anything, she could at least try and be civil (none of this was really his fault)

“That was quite some trick you pulled back there with the baking soda”

“Oh, I um thanks, I know, it was probably distracting. But I just saw the stuff on the floor and well a fizzy drink combined with baking soda and enough agitation and you get a kind of mini smoke grenade.”

“Impressive, how did you know it would work?”

“I mean technically I didn’t, I guess. I just knew that chemically it would work, and I don’t know I wanted to help. You did you know just saving me from flying bullets, it was the least I could do. It was probably a stupid risk, but you know..”

“Don’t be harsh on yourself. I mean it was a stupid risk, you could have been shot. But it was brilliant too.”

Mac smiled at the comment and Desi relaxed a little. She meant it too, it was the kind of thing that would have made him a field agent in another life maybe or she thought darkly an ideal recruit for Codex. She drove on and Mac quietened down, he still held his telescope firmly in his arms. Desi cast his over him periodically as they went along, there was no other way of describing him, he was odd. Good odd, but definitely odd, baking soda and cola?? Who thinks of that kind of thing?

Buildings raced past them as Desi picked up the pace a little bit, streets and ordinary people were a blur as they went through LA. It was all very familiar to Mac, he desperately wanted to say something else to Desi. He still had a million unanswered questions; first and foremost was where they were actually going? Desi had to be… a spy? It sounded silly even in his head. Why would spies be interested in him? He was a just physicist and not a terribly well-known one of those. He thought perhaps he was mad to trust Desi, he’d only met her two hours previously and he’d already been shot and almost died in a fiery wreck. It was certainly the most exciting morning he’d had in a while. Finally his curiosity got the better of him as they got the outskirts of LA

“Are you sure you can’t give me a hint of where we’re going?”

“We’ll be there soon. You can see for yourself”

“Do you practice being vague in front of the mirror?”

Desi laughed out loud and Mac stumbled to apologise

“No sorry I…it’s just been a long morning and well this is all kind of new to me. You saved me life and well all this...it doesn’t really give me the right to snap at you.”

“No, no it’s fine. As I said you’ll have a lot of questions and I’m not gonna argue with you it’s definitely been a long morning. Ahh here we are.”

They drove up to non-descript looking but vast series of buildings. There were a few trees on either side. But nothing about it screamed excitement or spies work here. He supposed that was kind of the point Mac thought. The broken-up car made an intriguing rattle as they drove up, he wondered if it was bullets had blown out some section of the engine or if a part came out when they were 180 ing. Maybe he could check later and fix it? He thought it likely it wasn’t Desi’s car (the shopping in the back kind of gave that away although he didn’t know any spies, so he couldn’t really be sure) so the least he could do was try and return it to the owner intact (whoever they were). Desi parked the car at the front right next to entrance, an older man with silver streaked brown hair was waiting for them as were two people dressed in white – doctors or nurses? Mac tried hard not to freak out, he’d never exactly been fond of hospitals or medical people. Desi came round on open the door and gestured for Mac to come out. He still held his telescope under one arm, after everything it had been through Mac had no plans to let go of it now. He also moved slightly as he felt the dampness one of his hands, his eyes travelled down, there was blood just on the edge of sleeve. Desi registered the grimace as he shifted and got up, maybe he had more than a cut on his cheek. Something to worry about later, that’s why the doctors were there. The man with the silver brown hair came forward and offered his hand to Mac

“I’m glad you’ve made to my facility intact (Desi coughed at this point). You must be Angus MacGyver. I’m Russ Taylor, the head of the organisation here” (Again Desi coughed, a reaction that wasn’t lost on Mac

“It’s nice to meet you.” Mac offered his non bloodied hand in return

“Agent Nguyen”

“Taylor”

The cold tone between the two of them was not lost on Mac either

“Mr MacGyver. I think it would be worth you going to visit our medical team. I see you’ve been hurt.”

“It’s really fine. My face will be fine, it’s just a scratch and I’d really like to know exactly what’s going on.”

“Please. Our team will take care of you and I’m sure after they’ve checked you over we can talk more.”

Mac sighed, he realised he didn’t have too many options at this point. His own desire to find out the mystery behind all this beat out the other bit of his brain that said this was all a terrible idea and he should just run away now.

“Is Desi coming with me? I mean shouldn’t she be checked over too?”

“Agent Nguyen has other duties first”

“But she was in the gunfight too”

“She’ll be checked out afterwards. She needs to report on what happened first.”

“But..”

“Mac I’ll be fine. Please go with the doctors, they’ll check you out and make sure everything’s alright. I need to speak to Taylor and…some other people first. Then I’ll get checked out and come find you.”

Mac still hesitated

“Mac. I promise.”

He finally capitulated and found himself being led away by the doctors into the building. His eyes darting everywhere trying to take absolutely everything in. Taylor and Desi watched him go.

“Well?”

“Well what Russ?”

“You turn up here, with the asset hurt, possibly seriously and a stolen car”

“Any explaining I do will be to Matty, not you. Mr “welcome to my organisation”

“Need I remind you that my money keeps this place going.”

“And Matty Webber runs the Phoenix as you well know.”

“Oh and by the way, the asset’s name is Mac.”

“I’m well aware of his name Agent Nyugen.”

“Just a tip, you know in case you actually want to try and get anything out of him that might resemble useful intel.”

After having exchanged blows, Desi stormed off in a frustrated huff to find Matty leaving Taylor stewing quietly on the doorstep. He followed her a few minutes later. On the third floor a duo who hated it each other rather less sat listening through an open window to Mac’s arrival and Desi and Russ exchange attacks. A certain Riley Davis and Wilt Bozer were in one of the computer labs hiding out from Taylor and Matty, the mission had not been a success. Although Mac was alive at least.

“Riley I hate myself for bringing Mac into this.”

“Bozer, you didn’t bring him into it. Codex did. Hell he might be dead now if you didn’t know him, if you didn’t tell us about him.”

“He still all tangled up in it because of me.”

“I’m not telling you twice Boze.”

“Fine.”

“You know you can’t hide up here forever right? You know Mac is going to find you eventually?”

“I disagree. This place is huge. I could potentially hide out and Mac would never even know.”

“You should tell him before Matty or Russ do or accidentally do. You know what Russ is like. It should come from you.”

“What? How do you think that’s conversation gonna go? Oh hey buddy, you know I’ve been lying to your face for almost eight years. I’m not actually a prosthetics expert for a movie company, I actually work for the government for a super secret spy agency!”

“I wouldn’t use exactly those words, but yeah, something like that.”

“He’s going to hate me Riley. Mac’s always had trust issues and when he finds out I lied to him…God I don’t know if he’ll even wanna talk to me anymore.”

“Okay, okay. From what you’ve told me about him. He’s a nice guy, he’ll forgive you, he’ll deal with it. He’ll have to in some form or another. The way it’s going, today was just a taste. MacGyver’s whole world is going to have a shift at least until we stop Codex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Bozer is a spy in this one!! He's the one who's been lying to Mac all this time, what do you reckon??? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year, new chapter! Apologies for not updating soon, the end of 2020 got kinda chaotic. 
> 
> Mac meets the head of the Phoenix medical facility and we get a few hints of his own history

The two “doctors” led Mac inside through a set of double doors and along multiple sets of beige corridors. He tried to start conversations with both of them several times, but they remained silent. It got to the point where Mac was starting to think this whole scheme, whatever it was has been a horrible idea. He was also still very confused to say the least; this Taylor whoever he was made out like the place was terribly important. But Mac could see nothing other than too much dust and multiple locked doors. After five floors of beige and total silence they made it to the medical bay or as Mac thought an incredibly fancy looking clinic. They came to a set of glass doors and ushered Mac inside. It was a stark contrast to the frayed dusty look that Mac had just observed. Gleaming white surfaces and equipment, multiple beds and what looked like the latest MRI, X-ray and a whole myriad of other things. It was also all oddly empty. One of the men finally spoke

“Dr Morgan, are you there?” he called

“Oh my God, he speaks!” Mac quipped

To his satisfaction and glee, the other man snorted with amusement. That’s progress Mac thought, maybe they’re not here to kill me, at least not right away. After that he got distracted by a series of metallic crashes and what sounded like heavy books falling onto the floor. Then a woman emerged from the other end of the room, dishevelled and sweating and cursing under her breath. She walked up to the trio with a look of thunder on her face. Mac took in yet another new face; a mass of long red hair and dark rimmed specs. She balanced on a set of five inch heels which meant she towered all three of them

“This better be good” She snapped

“Um Dr Morgan…this is um the asset.” One of the men muttered

“But you can call me Mac” MacGyver said offering his hand none-bloodied hand out to her. She didn’t take it.

“Mr Taylor said that you should check him out, make sure he was okay and then Agent Nyguent would come get him later. ”

“Right, well you boys can go back to guarding the front gates. Leave him to me”

The two men dropped Mac off, as they turned Mac picked up on the side arms they were carrying in the backs of their jeans. These “doctors” seemed an awful lot like bodyguards to him and that sinking this was a bad idea feeling came back. Morgan made to lead him further into the vast corridor, but he refused. Mac suddenly realised he was aching and tired and had had enough of being passed around like a sack of potatoes

“Look Dr Morgan, I’m sure you’re really nice and everything. But I’m not going anywhere until I get a few answers. For instance; where exactly are we and why am I here??”

Dr Morgan looked at him from behind her glasses. She took in the blood coated hand still holding onto a telescope, what looked like fragments of metal or glass on his coat and the stressed out exhausted stance.

“Well I can answer those easily enough. You’re at the Phoenix Foundation in LA”

“The thinktank?? What does that have to do with anything?”

“You asked a question, I’m answering it. And as to why you’re here, you’re here because you’re in danger and you’re in my medical bay because you’re quite seriously hurt.”

“That brings up even more questions than before.”

“I didn’t say anything about answers you would like or make things easy. I just said I would answer your questions.”

Mac sighed again, he wanted to scream in frustration.

“I’m here to look you over, I can help with the hand you’re so expertly trying to hide any other injuries you might have.”

Morgan tried to go for a smile to go with her “joke”, but Mac just looked resigned. She led him further into the vast corridor and sat him on one of the beds. Then Morgan went into a set of drawers that ran underneath a vast long table was in the centre of the room. She pulled out some gauze, scissors and something to clean him up with. She placed it all the bed next to him, then grabbed a stool out from the same long table out and perched in front of him. Despite her initial snappy comments, Dr Morgan was one of those people who radiated calm, it was something she prided herself on being able to do. So she coaxed open his hand as he plonked his telescope on the bed. There were cuts across all his fingers and there was dried blood encrusted over them. Morgan was struck by how little Mac flinched when she cleaned the cuts up or when she asked him to wiggle his fingers back and forth, not that she would have judged if he had. But it raised a few flags in her mind. After she wrapped gauzed around his hand, things got a little awkward

“Could you lose the jacket to?”

“What? Why?”

“I can see, there’s glass and metal all over it. I’ve got to make sure there’s nothing embedded in your arm.”

“It’s really fine. It’s just on my jacket, there’s nothing wrong underneath honest”

At this point Mac unconsciously moved his hair out of his eyes which revealed the cut across his forehead; raw and slightly dirty looking. It was vivid against his white skin.

“Shall we take care of that first then?” she said gesturing to the cut

“I mean, it’ll be okay. I should probably get the blood out of my hair, but it’s not even bleeding even more.”

“Look Mac, I’m a doctor. I need to check that you’re alright and I much prefer to do it with a minimum fuss.”

“I’m just saying...I “

“I appreciate that, but I’m the doctor here not you.”

Mac shrugged and pushed his hair back further. So Morgan stood up continued on, cleaning the cut up and the blood out of his hair, again it was odd. He didn’t really react at all, most people, most normal people; civilians would hiss or complain or even curse. Mac did none of that, he just waited patiently as if having a massive gash cleaned on their forehead up was the most minor normal thing in the world. It actually wasn’t particularly serious, but the doctor was non-plussed and confused by the lack or reaction. Then the two of them argued about the jacket again, after a few minutes Mac gave in realising that he wouldn’t win and the adrenaline that had been keeping him going was starting to fade. He also figured that the faster this got done, the faster the awkward questions could be dealt with and they could move on. He pulled the jacket off groaning a little internally as pain shot up his arm.

His left arm had several pieces of glass and a little jagged chunk of metal embedded throughout. His previously deep green long sleeved t-shirt had gone a horrible brown colour as the blood had soaked through and dried on underneath. Morgan glared at him for telling such an obvious lie to her, he just looked at the floor. Then the doc got up again and pulled out a set of tweezers, as well as a needle and thread from another drawer and came back and sat next to him on the bed.

“This may hurt I’m afraid. I’m going to have do this slowly to make sure I get every piece out.”

Mac nodded and held out his arm quietly, she carefully began to remove each piece of glass. He gripped his hand into a fist at various points during the procedure but remained very quiet. Morgan thought that maybe she had come on too strong before so tried again with conversation

“You’re very brave, I know this must be painful. If you’d like some painkillers, I can get you some or you can know yell or screech if you like. Whatever helps you deal.”

“Um…I’m really alright. You don’t need to worry about it, it’s good of you to take the time. You don’t need to fuss over me.”

“Well if you change your mind tell me.”

Finally it was finished, Mac immediately took his arm and stretched it out, Morgan finally saw a little flinch of pain cross the young man’s face

“Can you lose the top as well.”

“I…um I don’t know.”

“I’ll need to clean all those cuts and check the rest of you.”

“I suppose there’s no point in saying I’ll be fine and it’s not necessary”

“Smart guy, Mac, you do seem largely alright, but I need to make sure. And more to the point I need to check your arm and your back.”

Mac sighed for what felt like the twentieth time that day and lost the t-shirt. He waited for it; the gasp; the shock, the questions. But they didn’t come, Morgan kept smiling at him and indicated that he wanted him to stand up. He did so and stared at the floor trying hard not to go scarlet. Morgan carefully examined his arm, wrapping up some of the cuts, putting plasters on others, making sure they were all clean there was no excess dirt anyway or more damage. There was thin long red line that went from the top of his arm across back. She flicked his mass of long hair out of the way and daubed it clean, finally Mac made a sound, he hissed with pain. He immediately made excuses

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted like that. It’s fine, you can stop really. I’m sure I distracted you, you must think I’m a coward. It’s okay you can stop, I’m sure you’ve got more important things to do than help me.”

“Hey hey...hey Mac. It’s perfectly alright, a piece of glass cut open your back, it’s painful. I wouldn’t expect to react any other way, I’ll be done soon. Please if you need to react or as I said earlier need a painkiller tell me..”

But that’s when the conversation ended. Mac went back to staring at the floor, now pink with embarrassment. Morgan continued her work noting that Mac refused to make a sound. As she cleaned up, she registered the scars that covered maybe half his back, they snake down his left arm too. They were old, really old, ten years plus, maybe an accident of some kind? He was clearly embarrassed by them, which was sad. She wondered what incompetent member of her profession had made him so shy about them or even what parent? She filed it away next to the other various red flags about “Mac”. She handed him back his t-shirt which he hastily yanked on again. She sat on the stool opposite him and tried to improve her bed side manner, she realised her normal snappy demeanour might not have been the best approach

“Mac, I realise you must have a million questions. I’m sorry I can’t answer them all. But and I may sound like a broken record, but I do want to help.”

She got nothing

“You’ll be glad to hear that the injuries you have are not serious. The cuts will be painful, but should heal up fine, no nerve endings or stitches required.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered if they were bad…I’ve had far worse” Mac murmured

Dr Morgan chose to sidestep that loaded statement

“How did you get glass embedded in your arm?”

Mac looked up at her in surprise

“They don’t tell me a lot in this place”

So Mac described the eclipse scene and the crazy morning, how Desi rescued him and how grateful he was and the subsequent car chase. He mentioned the baking powder and soda incident and Morgan laughed and he relaxed a little as she smiled at him. The conversation drifted afterwards, he asked her about her medical degree, she chatted to him about physics. It was the most normal conversation he’d had all day and it was a relief, unfortunately that was when Morgan started to cough and rasp, she didn’t react as she did, she simply pulled out an inhaler and took a puff. But when the inhaler didn’t work, that’s when the panic set in. She pulled it apart to try and see what the problem was. All the while breathing was getting harder and harder, then she dropped her inhaler her hands on her throat as she tried to slow the breathing down.

Mac reacted immediately grabbing the broken pieces from, then his eyes scanned the room. He came across the remains of what might have been her breakfast, a half empty plate of food and plastic cutlery on a table, he leapt up and grabbed the fork. He snapped one of the tiny prongs and pushed into the salbutamol container and forced the container back into it’s plastic case and onto the pushing mechanism for the inhaler. He breathed a sigh of relief as It sprayed, then pushed it back into the doc’s hand. She took it gratefully and breathed deeply. MacGyver stood awkwardly next to her, his hand on her back as her face returned to a normal colour and her rasps became regular breathing.

“That’s quite some trick, it’s not every patient I treat who I owe my life too.”

He just shrugged at her

“I normally carry a spare, but today I just forgot. Everything around here’s been a bit chaotic recently, so it slipped my mind.”

“Glad you’re okay”

“Thank you Mac.”

“No worries”

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence next to each other. Mac perched himself back on the bed and stretched his arms out and fingers poking and prodding at the bandages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update at last! Sorry the real world distracted me :)
> 
> Mac meets Taylor and Matty properly and Boze lies his butt off to protect his friend (kinda)

Desi stomped along the corridor, slamming her boots into the dingy carpet. The discussion with Taylor and Matty had not gone as planned. Taylor had ranted at her for getting Mac hurt and potentially compromising the mission by answering Mac’s questions with non-answers. When she’d looked to Matty for support, Webber had just sighed and told her to get to medical and get checked out. So, in response she’d left and slammed the door (not her most mature moment). She was furious at Taylor for his response, for treating Mac like a spare computer part rather than a person and as she’d explained to Taylor through gritted teeth, she’d not told MacGyver anything at all. Still Taylor had insisted that she should have been even more vague.

“What was I supposed to say to him? Nothing?”

“Exactly, nothing!”

“He might have jumped out of the car or ran away.”

“Then you would have found a way to stop him!”

“Frankly I thought I owed him something, he’d just saved both our lives”

“That wasn’t his job!”

“No, it was yours! And you screwed us!”

The row had gone on for a while until a very tired Matty had broken them apart and Desi had performed her door slamming routine. What a nightmare. She paused at the penultimate door, medical was on the other side and it wasn’t as if any of this was Mac’s fault. Desi took a few deep breaths and then plastered a smile on her face (a very fake one, but she was trying hard) and opened the door. She walked the few remaining yards of the next corridor. Desi spotted Mac and Dr Morgan talking in the glass through the vast see-through doors of the hospital wing. Desi was amused by the fact that Morgan was smiling, of course this unknown kid with the blond mop and the glasses could make terrifying don’t ever piss me off Morgan grin.

She tapped on the door and went inside; Desi registered that Mac jumped a little when she came in.

“Hi...” Mac said getting up and seemingly tried to start a sentence and broke off

(Desi tried not to laugh at his nervousness)

“Agent Nguyen, it’s good to see you. I’m guessing you’re here to be checked out after the escapade with the car?” Morgan said

Desi stared at her. Taylor was never particularly good at informing the Foundation’s skeleton staff what they had all been doing. It had led to many an awkward chat.

“Your new friend here filled me in.”

Mac shrugged at her as way of apology. He remained standing while Morgan examined Desi, tutting at her about her recklessness, but also amused by her good luck. She had come off far better than Mac, a few minor cuts and bruises, but that was it. Morgan shooed her and Mac away with warnings not come back, but also presented him with some heavy pain medication. She also gave him a mini bag of bandages. Morgan realised that Mac had no desire to come back here and felt he was probably competent enough to deal with changing a bandage on his own. He blushed and tried to push it back at her, she simply replied

“Doctors orders”

Then he nodded and shoved the supplies into his jacket pockets. He grabbed his still broken telescope and made for Desi waited patiently by the door, they walked out. She seemed to be leading him somewhere in the vast rabbit’s warren of a building and his curiosity as always got the better of him

“So where are you taking me?”

“To see my superiors, they should be able to give you some of the answers that I can’t.”

“Thanks.”

“That’s okay. I’m sorry I couldn’t answer your questions before. I mean I would if I could but…”

“No, I don’t mean for that, I mean for you know saving my life.”

“I well I um…, it’s my job, but you’re welcome.”

They passed through the many corridors of the Phoenix, via labs and computer banks. Mac was intrigued by all of it. Luckily for them, they managed to get to the central command of the foundation or what Desi affectionately dubbed the war room, before any more awkward things could be uttered or Mac could get himself into trouble. Taylor and Matty were waiting, all smiles. When Mac entered, he was fascinated, not by them particularly. But he registered the pristine white walls and realised they must be sound proofed when the noise of the outside stopped the minute, he shut the door. The first question on his lips was how exactly there were made, but he just about contained himself

“You’re Taylor right? I met you when I came in.” Mac said trying to distract himself and offering him his now bandaged hand. Taylor did not take it.

“That’s correct and this Matty Webber” he said gesturing to his left

Mac took Webber in as he did with most people. She was small with long dark hair and a leather jacket. Every inch of her screamed professional and don’t mess with me. His eyes wondered over the rest of the room; two heavy chairs and a table with a bowl of…paper clips on it. His eyes lit up at the sight, he needed something to do with his hands and maybe he could fashion something as a temporary replacement for the bent leg on his telescope. Desi stood next to him and brought him back to the moment

“The real head of the Phoenix Foundation” Desi murmured in his ear, just louder enough for Taylor to pick up. Mac snorted and then seeing the glaring faces turned into a cough.

“I’m guessing you have a lot of questions Mr MacGyver.” Matty said

“You can call me Mac and yes I have like a bunch. Am I going to get any answers?”

“We’ll do our best to answer as many as we can.”

Mac sighed, but he went with it. Matty indicated that she wanted for him to sit down in one of the chairs. They faced a large, currently black screen (he got the vibe a presentation or a speech was coming). He perched on the armrest of one and dutifully looked up at the screen. Desi stood next to him.

“All right Mr MacGyver, the reason we’ve brought you here is you’re in serious danger.” Russell began

“I got that from the bullets” Mac quipped

This time it was Desi’s turn to snort. Taylor glared once again.

“Look Mac, we think your life is at risk. Telling jokes won’t help.” Matty said determinedly stepping in front of Taylor

“Who wants to kill me? I mean, I don’t have enemies. Frankly I don’t know enough people to even have enemies.”

Matty switched on the screen behind, a series of documents and photos appeared out of nowhere.

“An organisation called Codex. They’re a terrorist group that we’ve been tracking, they’re interested in you.”

“They’re the ones who want to kill me?”

“They want to recruit you.”

“Recruit me? Why? I’m not anyone important. Are you sure, sorry I shouldn’t be doubting your info or intel or whatever it’s called, but have you’ve got this right?”

“Positive, Mac. We had a…tip off that Codex were interested in you. We’ve been watching you waiting for them to make their move. Today they did.”

“Okay, so what do they want me for? I mean, I’m a physicist. There’s plenty of us, why me?”

“That’s not clear at present. But we’ve monitoring their communications and your name came up.”

Mac was reading the notes and skimming the faces on the screen as Matty spoke . He was finding it all incredibly difficult to believe. But then

“Him! I know him!” he responded jabbing at the screen

“What? Who?” Matty said

“This guy.” Mac snapped pulling up a large grey photo

“He came to the observatory maybe a month ago. He claimed to be some academic from a university – NYU I think, said he’d read something about my work. I’ve not published a paper in like six years, he seemed very odd, an unlikely academic. But he was nice to me, we chatted for a while. He said he might have a job for me.”

“How was it left?”

“He said he’d be back soon with more info, he didn’t really say much about the job. But I said I’d happy to listen. He was an interesting man.”

At this point Matty and Taylor turned away from Mac and there was a lot of quiet murmuring. Desi turned back to him and did her best to distract

“How’s Harry?”

“Haha, my telescope will be fine.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Other than confused and having a massive headache?”

“Other than that, yeah”

“Alright, I guess. I still think this seems really unnecessary. It insane that these people would want to talk to me. I’m not that interesting”

At this point Mac leaned forward to table that sat in front of him and grabbed three paperclips and started playing with them, bending around the broken leg of his telescope. Desi looked at his bowed head. She didn’t really know Mac, but the idea that someone had so little interest in themselves and such a lack of self-worth, it made her terribly sad. 

“Mr MacGyver. In light of what you’ve said. We’ve come up with a potential plan. The man you met, he’s incredibly dangerous.

“Yes, I heard you the first time you said it.”

“We think his name is Leeland, he’s one of the most senior men in the organisation. The fact that he’s come out in the open to visit you shows how much they want you.”

“Okay…” Mac did not like where this was going

“Look Mac, you’re not in trouble with the government. We’re just concerned about your safety. We want to put a tail on you or a bodyguard. Agent Nguyen, Desi should accompany you until further notice” Matty said doing her best to be calm

“That’s really not necessary. I mean I could leave LA if you’re really worried. I’m good at disappearing, no one will miss me.”

“Mr MacGyver, let me put it another way. Either you take Agent Nguyen with you or we’ll take you to a government safe house where you’ll be confined until this is dealt with.”

“So you’re saying you’ll put me in prison, if I don’t do what you say?”

“I never said that Mr MacGyver, I am simply reminding you that you are in danger and we would have to take precautions to protect you.”

Mac was immediately up, he felt pain shout up his arm and back. But kept it hidden, he was already aware his ability to actually leave was going to be limited, he didn’t want to give them any more excuses.

“I’m assuming I can go home then?”

“As long as Agent Nguyen goes with you, yes.”

“What am I supposed to tell me roommate? That Desi’s our new roomie? What?”

“You’ll think of something. Perhaps she could be your new girlfriend.”

Matty sensing another fight brewing intervened.

“Mac, thank you for your patience and your help. I suggest you depart for now. We’ll contact you again soon. Desi, go with him.”

Desi sighed a little internally, she never minded being a bodyguard, but she always preferred to have a warning. Her own Spidey sense was tingling too, she knew there was more to this plan than Mac’s safety. However, she nodded and gestured for Mac to follow her. He wobbled a little bit but got up and headed out. She led him back to the front entrance. He didn’t say anything, he continued to play with the paperclips he’d borrowed, tucking “Harry” under his arm. Their wonky/stolen car was still there. But Desi didn’t lead him to it, there were now several at the front. She led him towards a battered old car, well not a very a battered one. But something that wouldn’t catch any attention. Mac raised his eyebrow

“It tends to give the game away, if we turn up in a Lamborghini.”

He smiled and got in with her. She stared to drive

“So you’re a spy and you work for the Phoenix Foundation”

She coughed and managed to not crash the car

“I mean, that’s who you are right? And that building. I was wracking my brains trying to work out where I’d see it. Then It hit me, the foundation – I remember reading about you in the paper. You’ve been around a long time in LA though, but under different names? You’re a think tank or what pretending to be one?”

Desi who was in the mood to spite Russell, but also thought there wasn’t much point lying to Mac at this point nodded.

“I’m still not sure where I fit into all this.”

“Look Mac, Codex are…well their scary dudes. We want to protect you.”

“Sure”

“Is that shocking to you? That we’d want to keep you safe?”

“No…I mean your government spies. You have a job to do I get that”

“But…”

“No, it’s nothing…”

“Come on talk to me, we’re going to be spending a lot of time together. You might as well be honest with me.”

“I just…it would have been well nice…if you’d actually want to talk to me this morning, in the park. It would have been nice if it’d been real….rather you know were on…a super-secret spy mission to save the world. That’s all”

“Mac I…”

“No it’s fine…I get it I do… Anyway, I still need to work out how I’m going to explain you to Bozer.”

At this point, Desi felt a nasty feeling in her stomach. She knew exactly who Bozer was, she’d known for years. He’d saved her life more than once, but of course Mac knew none of this. It was all going to come out eventually. Desi hoped she was far away when that little nuclear bomb exploded

“I mean I could say you were a new roommate; the house has plenty of space. But you don’t have any stuff with you, so it might look weird and why would I not tell him that? I mean I need to say something, Boze is like the nicest guy in the world, he’s so nosy though…he won’t see you and not want to know..”

“We could just say…I’m your new girlfriend. I knew Russ was being crude when he suggested it. It’s certainly simpler, it would give me an excuse to be around you more…I know it’s not ideal.”

“No! I mean, of course. Yet, I think I might have trouble selling that.”

“Am I so hard to believe as a potential girlfriend? Didn’t you just..”

“No…no, it’s not that at all, it’s just. Look you’re not really the kinda girl I usually attract.”

“Who do you usually attract?”

“Well you’re an actual girl, I tend to scare people away. Most girls I mean women tend to think I’m or weird…or. Anyway, I’m not explaining this well. I’ll put it another way, if Boze saw you. He’d declare you weren’t my type.”

“If you can think of another solution, I’m all ears.”

As they drove on Mac wracked his brain. He didn’t come up with anything, occasionally he said something to direct Desi where to go. She quietly mentioned they knew, so he just clammed up. Finally, after what felt like an interminable time they made it Mac’s house. It was huge with a green space and was comfortably resting of a large hill so had a great view of the city (or at least that’s what Desi figured). She parked the car at the front and gave Mac’s hand an encouraging squeezed, he smiled at her. The duo went inside. Mac’s home was a strange hodge podge of gadgets and random items. There was a big kitchen and living room combination on the right and another large corridor on the left leading to other parts of the house. All the doors was shut. Desi eyes skimmed over the chaos as Mac moved towards the kitchen, she registered the Gerry rigged record player and the vast record collection (something she whole hartedly approved of). There was books and movies everywhere and a couch that had seen better days. The remains of a large motorbike was in the middle of the living room

“Boze…you here???” Mac called as he looked around.

When he got no answer, he sighed with relief. He put his telescope on the table in the kitchen and made for the fridge.

“Okay, I guess he’s still at work. Do you uh want something to eat? Maybe we could chat for a bit? Can you tell me more about these people? What did you boss call them?”

“Codex”

“Okay, Codex, we can maybe chat about them??”

“II sure…”

Mac pulled out various boxes from the fridge and gestured for her to follow him outside. She’d been right about the view, a huge deck and fire pit, loungers and what looked like half-built projects littered the outside space. He perched himself next to the fire pit and opened the boxes, one contained a box of left chicken satay and some sad looking salad. The other had a few misshaped …churros in it? With a half-eaten cup of chocolate source. Over the next few hours, they talked a little bit and ate, well Mac asked dozens of questions about Codex, about why they wanted him. Desi knew only a tiny amount herself, but she tried to answer the questions. Her main goal really was to try and keep him calm and for him to tell her more about himself, to get more of an obvious sense of why Codex wanted him. She also noted that he didn’t take the jacket off or get up to clean up his hands (she averted her eyes away from the dried-up blood streak she could see on his fingers)

“Mac, you in?” Boze called, he came out onto the deck and took in the two of them. Desi raised an eyebrow, so he decided he was going to have put on the best performance of his life.

“How was the eclipse? Sorry I missed it man…why hello there what the?? Mac what the hell happened to your face?”

“Boze Hi! Um…it’s been a really long morning.”

“It’s like late afternoon Mac. Who are you?” Boze added staring at Desi

“I’m Desi…I’m Mac’s new girlfriend” (yeah very new as in 2 hours ago she thought)

“Girlfriend?”

“Yeah…Desi and I have been dating for a while, we were at the eclipse together and I thought I’d invite her back here. Sorry I figured you wouldn’t be back.”

“No…no it’s fine. That doesn’t explain the face and ripped jacket or the blood? I mean Mac shouldn’t you be in hospital??”

“Um…yeah so I…was in a car crash. But Desi saved my life, that’s where I’ve been, the hospital. Sorry. Again I was hoping I could just home and recover and then..”

“Way to bury the lead. No it’s cool Mac, heey..Mac it’s fine. Sorry…it was all little bit much. It’s all good. I’m glad you and your new girlfriend are okay, it’s fine. Look um…why don’t I make dinner?? I’m sure you I can make something better than three day old leftovers.

“And you get changed and stuff, you look a wreck, sorry but you do…and Desi and I can get to know each other??”

“I don’t look that bad and just for the record, your left are great. And yeah, Desi you don’t mind chatting to Bozer while I change.”

Desi sat herself on the counter and Bozer turned to talk, so he went to get changed. The minute he was gone

“What the hell are you doing?” Boze snapped in angry whispers

“Don’t blame me! It was Taylor’s idea. They spoke to Mac and it turns out Leeland came to visit him, did you know about this?”

“No of course not, do you think I would have kept that little detail back? Mac doesn’t tell me everything”

“That’s what you made it sound like!!”

“None of that explains why’re you’re here!”

“Look, Matty and Taylor think Mac needs protecting on a 24 hour basis or something like that or that’s what they’ve said. Anyway so they assigned me to keep an eye on him.”

“You think something else is up don’t you??”

“What you makes say that?”

“Because I know you! You think Taylor’s bullshiting you?”

“Fine, yes I do, the way they discussed it. It’s like I don’t know. There’s something they’re obviously not telling him or me. Which I don’t exactly love. But I agreed, this way at least I can keep an eye on him.”

Bozer laughed quietly

“You like him don’t you? Him and his big telescope?”

“hahaha…of course I like him. But it’s not like that. He’s a nice guy, that’s all unless he’s hiding his nasty side really well and more to the point he doesn’t deserve to have his world come crashing down, but Codex are bastards.”

“A bit late for that, but yeah. I get the point”

“Anyway, are you going to tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

“You know the truth, Matty and Taylor covered for you. But they won’t be able to forever.”

“No…Mac’s had enough shocks for one day, I’ll keep that little bombshell for later and only if I have too.”

**

While Bozer and Desi argued over the various lies they had told and were being told in order to keep Mac safe. The man himself had retreated to the safety of his room. He shut the door and leaned against it. His body felt like it was burning, his arm and his back was on fire. Mac eased off his jacket revealing the raggey t-shirt and the heavy bandages across his arm and the top of his back. One of them was going a crimson colour, he pulled the t-shirt off and threw it on his bed. He went to his chest of drawers to find a new t-shirt, but then caught sight of himself in the mirror. His stomach was speckled with bruises and the cuts under the bandages were starting seep. His old scars looked somehow worse at the moment, more prominent, uglier. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. That improved his appearance a little bit, he could kid himself if everything was a little bit fuzzy.

His mind was wondered to Desi apparently chatting away happily to Bozer in the next room. He was sure Bozer didn’t buy the whole girlfriend thing, but in the absence of a better reason…he was going to have to tell him eventually. What a weird mess, the whole concept of Codex? Why go to so much trouble for himself? Mac knew he was smart, brilliant even (so his professors had said at MIT). But most people when they’re gotten to know him, with the exception of Bozer had always written him off as peculiar, too distracted, always thinking of something else, he needed to be watched over. Poor odd Mac, poor weird MacGyver with the scars on his back. He wasn’t really sure why his mind was bringing all this up again, Mac had buried it longer ago. Almost getting killed makes you thoughtful, he mused. His life in LA wasn’t perfect, but it was his. He’d made it for himself, away from his father, away from the horrible mess of his past and made it his.

Now these people? Terrorists ? Recruiters? What did he even call them? Now they wanted to wreck it. And where did the Foundation come into it? He knew something wasn’t right, that little chat between the two bosses wasn’t lost on him. Something else was going on that he wasn’t being told. Then there was Desi...beautiful, confusing Desi who’d saved his life, lied to him and totally turned his world upside down all in the space of a day. She’d protected him and he liked her, he knew it was all a cover, that she was just doing her job, which in one way made this worse. A pretty girl couldn’t come up to him and talk to him, it had to be a world-wide conspiracy of crazy people were out to get him.

Mac stripped off the rest of his dirty clothes and pulled off all the sordid bandages and stepped onto the cold stone of his shower. As the water began to flow, he shuddered as all the open cuts were still raw as hell. It was nice to wash the day away, but it was painful. At one point he slipped and fell against the stone. His shoulder jarred. He caught himself and realised his hand was shaking. Afterwards, he got out wobbling only a little and got changed. Then Bozer called him with an offer of dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the idea behind this, Codex is real and the Phoenix exists, just without Mac. He's led an ordinary, quiet, nerdy life, until Codex finds him. The Phoenix realise that Mac is of value to Codex and decide to nab him first, thoughts ?? I like the idea of potentially turning this into a longer story. But thoughts appreciated
> 
> Also the idea of Mac as a nervous, gawky nerd tickled me too (something I think he would be without his Phoenix life)


End file.
